


Gods Fools

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Loves Power, Dream is a god, Dream is a manipulator, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream blobs :), george shows up more in chapter 2, george tommy and wilbur are there for like 3 sentences, it was all a lie ooo aa i use the power to put george in the story more, no beta read we die like dreams parrot in manhunt, small bit of fluff but it counts, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Before there were servers or even worlds, there were gods. Gods who ruled all the lands when they were formed and the sky's when they lit up or darkened the lands, they ruled the universe in a whole.There were 4 gods of important, but for now, the one of true importance is named Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for awhile and finally got around to writing it,
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Warning for some parts, I speak about Tommy's excile slightly

Before there were servers or even worlds, there were gods. Gods who ruled all the lands when they were formed and the sky's when they lit up or darkened the lands, they ruled the universe in a whole.

There were 4 gods of important, but for now, the one of true importance is named Dream. 

Dream ruled the universe along with the 3 other gods. Dream often was the one to bring the fun along the group. When the lands were made, Dream was the first one to go down to it.

Once he went down there once, he was hooked. The lands were bright with green, soft grass covering up the ground, plants and trees growing abundantly around the place. Dream loved it and he only just discovered it.

Once Dream came back up to where the gods stayed he boosted about the lands below, speaking of the plants and the life that dwindled down there, even boosting about the sky and how it changes from bright and hopeful to dark and peaceful.

The gods did not fancy Dream going down below, claiming that Dream only belonged up in the universe with them. They shot down anytime Dream said he wanted to go back down. Dream went anyways, the gods hated it.

One day the gods went to him and told him that if he was truly a god like them, like he should be, that he would not go down to see the lands again.

As much as Dream hated it, he agreed. He was a god, he will always be and if this is how he has to prove it then he will, he just won't enjoy it as much.

\----------------------

Dream broke the wish of the gods once he noticed that people were now roaming the lands, making world's as they called it. 

Dream sneaked down to the lands while the gods were distracted, or so he thought.

Dream didn't plan on staying for long but once he stepped foot on the grass again he realized how much he longed it. He admired the lands once again after being away from it for so long. He noticed the people chopping away at some trees. He spent the rest of his time down there watching them work in pure interest.

Dream realized too late that he was on the ground too long. By the time he returned to the universe the gods were waiting for him.

"We told you If you were a true god you would not travel down below. You apparently decided that you are no longer a god, Dream. As punishment for disobeying your gods, you are banished to the lands below and the god powers you have will be stripped from you." The gods spoke to him, emotionless voices and faces.

Dream tried to beg for forgiveness but before he could open his mouth suddenly his sight went black.

\----------------------

When he awoke he immediately noticed the softness of grass under his fingertips. Blinking away the darkness he looked around the area that he was oh so familiar with. 

Dream would think everything was fine other than the memories of what the gods told him and the sinking feeling all in his body that something was missing. He remembered the gods telling him that his powers would be stripped away from him, he could feel it, he felt weak.

Dream, despite the sour feeling of weakness crawling along his skin, he wobbly stood up and looked around the world he was now damned to even though technically, Dream already knew the world well enough already. He really didn't need to look around but why miss on the beauty of the place?

The gods thought this was punishment but to Dream, this was better than being held up in the universe. Dream adored the land, this was no punishment to him, the gods are a fool.

Dream knew somethings of what to do, on how to get tools by watching the strangers of the land so he set off towards the trees.

\----------------------

Dream had figured out the basics of the world, breaking trees, getting wood, making sticks, making a wood pickaxe, and so on.

Dream got an idea though, glancing at the pile of wood he had, he grabbed his axe and a plank and started carving out a mask for himself. Maybe he wasn't a god anymore power wise or status but that doesn't mean he wasn't a god before. Gods didn't like showing their face, why would that change now?

He carved a smiley face on it before slapping it on his face, using a piece of cloth to keep it on.

Dream was used to watching the land fall to dark when he was a god, he enjoyed how peaceful it was so that's why he was so startled when monsters started appearing out of the shadows once night fell.

Instead of fighting, Dream ran, he wasn't sure how powerful he was now so why tempt death? Could he even die? He assumed so since his body reeked of mortal. 

Dream decided to just take camp in a small hut he threw together. He has a lot to learn and figure out, maybe he could find those people again? 

Dream would look in the morning, he concluded, leaning against one of the walls in the hut and closing his eyes.

\----------------------

Dream was just exploring a village he found in pure interest before he had a sword to his throat and two people in front of him.

The one who was at the other end of the sword was a dark haired brunette with a bandana wrapped around his head, a glare set on his face with obvious distrust, Dream assumed towards him. The other, slightly behind the dark haired brunette, held the same look but this one had lighter brunette hair and goggles slapped a top his hair.

The dark brunette spoke coldly, "Who are you? Why are you in my village?"

"My name is Dream. This village is yours?"

"Well.."

And that's how Dream met Sapnap and George.

Sapnap and George were a little confused on why Dream had his mask and how Dream knew so little about how things worked but they taught him happily and brushed off the mask most times and soon enough they had their own trio named The Dream Team.

This was no punishment, he reminded the gods mentally, this was heaven to him. The gods were the fools here.

Right?

\----------------------

Soon enough, Dream had the idea to make a server with The Dream Team and the others agreed to it, so he did.

It started off nice and peaceful, well as peaceful as it could be with the trio. It reminded him of when he first step foot on the lands many decades ago. The first build they all made together they named the community house, they spent ages on it and ultimately was proud of how it all turned out in the end. 

At one point, one of them suggested inviting other people too, Dream agreed and so more joined the server, renamed Dream SMP. 

Dream liked how it was named after him, how The Dream Team had his name in it too. Maybe it's because he was once a greedy god or maybe just because he's a greedy mortal. He likes the attention, the popularity.

He did not like it when Wilbur and Tommy went off and made their own country. It was all supposed to be Dream SMP not stupid L'manburg! What kind of name was L'manburg anyway? Dream hated it. He wanted it gone. Dream would help with it disappearing of it was obvious or not.

\----------------------

Dream SMP went to hell, faster than Dream imagined could happen.

Dream wasn't happy about it but neither was he upset, not necessarily, he kinda liked the chaos.

Watching the man and brother who made L'manburg banished, only for them to come back and for the man to blow up 'his' nation and have his father kill him? Dream found it thrilling and sickening, he liked it.

Why have it end there? 

At least that's what he was thinking when he built the wall of obsidian around L'manburg after Tommy burned down George's home. Dream threatened to kill them all if Tommy wasn't exiled again and for good this time.

Of course Dream got his way, he was a god after all, wasn't he?

Planning a hand on his mask he answered his own question. Yes. He was. Dream was a god, THE god. No one could break him down, no one dared to try.

Right?

Exiling Tommy wasn't the end of it, Dream would form him into his own little weapon. It was an honor to be a weapon of the god. Dream knew Tommy was smart, was useful. He's seen what Tommy has done, what he has gone through. He can make Tommy the perfect weapon if he tries hard enough and he will. 

No one stops a god.

\----------------------

Until they do.

Dream sneered at the members of HIS server surrounding him. All he was doing was threatening to kill Tubbo, ignoring the fact that he was going to, what's so bad with that? 

The members of his server pointed their weapons glistening with multiple enchantments at him, daring him to try and do anything. Dream despised this, they were just like the gods. Stripping him of his power. As Tommy tells him to put all his stuff in the hole like he did to him. Mockery. Didn't he learn how to respect gods?

Dream had a hard reminder, after being killed by the boy twice that he infact, was not a god. Not in the way he once was and that only angered him more. Soon enough Dream was being dragged off to the prison he had paid to be made.

\----------------------

Dream despised prison deeply. It did not have the lands he loved, the lands he was banished for, it was worse than what the gods did to him. He's so tired of glaring at the dumb purple rock that made up his cell and the burning hot lava that made him feel like his entire body was on fire when he got too close.

Mockery, Dream chants to himself. This is what the gods wanted, huh? This is what they wanted when they damned him to this land! To be alone, powerless, and to go insane. To lose his importance all over again, reliving the past. 

The gods, they mock him in every action he does. He hates it, hates them.

Hands fly up to the mask that's sat on his face since he was damned to the earth and ripped it off. Throwing it into the lava without a second thought. The gods can mock him but he can show them he's better, he's better, he's not a fucking coward!

Glowing lime green eyes that did not fit a human glared into the lava, his face covered in scars showing the battles he had as a god in the universe, sparkling golden freckles danced across his cheeks and nose, showing the fortune he used to have.

Dream was no coward, he was no god, but nor was he a human.

Dream was Dream. An entity, both powerful and completely defenseless. 

He was better than the gods.

\----------------------

When Sapnap came to visit Dream he was stunned to silence.

Dream would have forgotten that he threw his mask away if it wasn't for how the fiery brunette reacted. Dream offered him a glance before looking back down at the book he was writing in and continuing with it.

"Dream..? What- you're face- how-- I've never seen anyone who.."

"I was a god." Dream stated simply, not caring about the conversation that was about to start and started once again writing down words he could only understand about his thoughts.

"A god?... Dream what? I don't have time for your jokes."

"Jokes? When did I make one, Sapnap?" A glare was sent towards his book.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that you're a god."

Dream shook his head and closed his book softly, setting it aside and placing his pen in the ink before standing up and giving Sapnap his attention, "Was, Sapnap, was a god."

"Was? But why aren't you-"

"They banished me."

Sapnap gave him a look that told him to continue and so he did,

"The gods and I existed before anything else, so when the world was created I was curious. I ventured down, a lot, a lot more than the gods wanted me to. The gods were upset and banned me from doing down there again. I followed their order until I saw humans on the ground so I snuck out and I thought I would have been fine but I was out for too long. I came back and they banished me."

"Jesus Christ, Dream" Sapnap said, locking eyes with Dream.

A dead laugh left the Dream at that response, glowing eyes staring into Sapnap's soul. At least that's what it felt like to Sapnap.

Sapnap called for Sam and left, not before giving Dream a mix of a worried and frightened look.

Dream went back to his book.

\----------------------

The last thing Dream expected was Sam and a few guards appearing in his cell to get him. They wouldn't tell him for what, all the did was tell him to stand up and they clasped handcuffs and a chain to him and made their way out of his cell and prison with him following behind.

Dream was dragged out of the prison and to a clearing where he assumed the entire SMP sat and watched.

"Sam," Dream begun, "What's all this? Family gathering? Is it Thanksgiving already?" He joked.

Sam shook his head at the man and only forced him down to his knees, "It's your death day, Dream."

Dream almost shot back with, 'you can't kill me I'm a god!' but decided to keep his mouth shut, instead replying with, "Sick of me already, Sammy?"

Guards of the prison stood behind him, weapons out, ready for if the man was going to run. Sam, ignoring what Dream said, cleared his throat and turned towards the rest of the SMP.

"I apologise for summoning you all at such a early hour but we all came to the agreement to do this live. Dream will be dying today."

A few cheers erupted from the crowd which caused Dream to laugh loudly, was he really that hated?

Once the crowd silenced, Sam looked over to Sapnap and nodded at him before moving back behind Dream.

Was Sam not going to be the one who killed him?

His question was answered when he saw a confident but depressed looking Sapnap walk up to him welding an axe.

"Huh, gonna be the one killing me Snapmap?"

Sapnap gave him a sad look before looking towards Sam who nodded.

"Goodbye Dream, I wish you didn't turn into this."

Before Dream could answer, he saw dark.

Memories of being banished for the first time by the gods flashed through his head. He let out a scream.

\----------------------

Dream awoke again.

He layed in the clearing where he was killed.

Shuffling to sit up he blinked, confused. He was killed, was he not? Why is he back? Was this the gods again?

Dream went to stand but found that he only floated.

Oh. Well that answers it.

Dream knew no one would want to see him, so he left, he went to the clearing he was oh so familiar with. The clearing that brought him so much peace and pain.

Floating down to the lands he used to visit daily as a god, to the lands he was banished on to, to the lands of soft grass and beautiful flowers and trees. To the land where the day was bright and hopeful and where the night was dark and peaceful.

There, Dream sat in the grass, looking around the area, connecting everything to memories.

His SMP did not want him. For good reason, he did terrible things because he felt like a god again. Dream would stay in the lands he was familiar with, the lands he was sure no one visited. 

Dream learned that the gods were no fools, were no cowards. It was Dream who was a fool, who was a coward.

Dream looked towards the sky, closing his eyes.

Would the gods let him back? Now that he's learned?

Did Dream even want to go back?


	2. Gods Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream stays at the lands and a few things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summarys this is not funny
> 
> Also my bad this took so long, I had no idea how to continue this and I finally figured it out so I hope you enjoy it!!

Ever since Dream was killed infront of the SMP by Sapnap, his ghost has been staying where he first saw the lands when he was a god.

Dream has been in the lands for a long time now. No one ever came by so he never worried much about it. He prefers if no one comes by. He knows rightfully that the SMP hates him.

Dream didn't build any home there, he didn't want to mess up anything. To him the lands were perfect and should be left untouched. Instead of setting up a home to stay in, he often took place in a small cave on the side of the mountain near the land.

He didn't decorate the cave much, only setting down a few flower pots that held a variety of flowers. Most of the flowers only there because they reminded Dream of his past friends. 

He says past because they all hate him now and thinks he's dead and gone.

\--------

Over time, Dream noticed he slowly was getting his powers back.

When he said slowly, he really meant slowly. It started off with him hearing a few clips if convos from the gods he used to rule the universes with.

At first the sudden voices if the gods cutting into his brain scared the hell out of him. Its been ages since he last heard them all and when he first heard them he snapped his head up towards the sky in shock.

Over the time, the gods included Dream into their conversations, Dream happily joined in. He was tired of being lonely. 

The gods mostly asked Dream questions. Often times about the friends he made, only one or twice was the question, 'Do you regret it?' was asked. Dream ignored that one.

The second power that Dream was granted again was his strength. He woke up one day with the empty feeling gone. He shoot up and ran from the cave and quickly started shooting the gods questions.

"Why have you returned my strength?"

"We wish you to return to us one day, Dream" the gods replied.

"Why? You banished me in the first place, why now do you want me back?"

The gods hummed, the sky rumbled, "We wanted you to learn you're place. You have, to us, it seems. We also realized it was wrong for us to banish you for going down to the lands. You are a god of the universe, Dream. The lands are apart of the universe. We have realized that now."

Dream thought about that for the rest of the day. The gods were also silent.

\--------

Dream was laying in the clearing, playing with a little blob he created while speaking to the gods.

It was all good and normal, Dream shooting dumb jokes at his old friends in the universe before he heard loud gasps. 

Snapping his head towards the gasp with wide eyes.

Infront of him stood George and Sapnap, both looking at Dream with pure shock.

The small blob Dream made that held the same look as his mask, hopped over towards the two who appeared. The blob glanced up at the two in interest.

Dream broke eye contact with his two old friends to quickly snatch the blob, "Um- sorry about him- uh" Dream stumbled over his words while looking at the blob not wanting to look up at the two again.

The blob happily basked in the attention of Dream, not realizing the uncomfortable-ness radiating off the ghost god.

"D-Dream?? What are you... You were dead! I- we- Sapnap was-" George started sputtering out words, trying to form some sort of sentence.

"I am dead." Dream answered shortly, lifting a finger to pet the blob, "I became a ghost and ... whatever."

"How long?" Sapnap said, eyes looking distant.

"Um, I woke up a week after you ki- I died."

"You've been back that long!? Did you tell anyone you were back?! Dream?!" George yelled at him, moving slightly closer.

Dream looked back up towards them and noticed that mushrooms were wrapping around George and fire was lapping around Sapnap, who still looked distant.

"Why would I tell anyone! No one likes me, George! No one should like me! It was better if I just didn't let anyone know!" The blob nudged Dream's hand, offering some reassurance. Dream appreciated it.

"So you hid. Like you always do." Sapnap said, bitterness lacing his tone.

"What was I supposed to do? Sapnap, I know you all hate me but having to see the hatred in all your faces and knowing it's towards me would make me want to die again."

Sapnap's eyes lost it's distance and they locked on to Dream. Sapnap started stalking towards Dream, fire dying out.

Dream set the blob down before Sapnap threw himself at Dream. Dream tensed for a moment before he realized Sapnap was hugging him.

Wrapping his arms around Sapnap he started muttering, "I'm sorry Sapnap, I'm so sorry. I put you all through so much I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to do all this." Dreams voice shook and he realized that Sapnap was crying on his shoulder which made him feel worse.

"You're an idiot, Dream." Sapnap said softly, wrapping his arms around him tighter.

George stumbled down next to them, tears also streaming down his face, "Dream, we don't hate you. You did stupid shit and hurt us but we don't hate you. I don't think we could if we even wanted to." 

Sapnap broke the hug for a second to drag George into it. 

\--------

After awhile all three broke from the hug and wiped away tears. Dream looked up towards George to see him holding the little blob in his hand with curiosity.

"Oh, you found that little guy." Dream said towards George, which made him look over at Dream and made Sapnap look at the blob.

"Where'd he come from? Reminds me of your mask."

"I made him."

That made both boys look over at Dream, "Made him?"

"Oh! Right, I forgot to mention, um, Sapnap? Do you remember when I told you I once was a god? When you visited me in prison?

"Yeah?" 

"Since I died I've kinda.. become a god again?"

"...What?"

Dream laughed awkwardly, "That's how I made that little guy. Before you guys came here I was talking to the gods."

Dream held out his hand and formed another blob infront of of the two. Dream placed the blob down and motioned for George to do the same.

The two blobs hopped over to each other and happily inspected one another.

\-----

Dream made his friends promise to keep his existence private. They argued with him on it, saying how the SMP would like to see him but in the end agreed to not tell anyone.

George and Sapnap often visited, either together or separate.

They brought stories from the SMP and reassured Dream that everyone was okay. They even mentioned how the members of the SMP missed him. Dream just offered a sad smile whenever they said that.

Dream showed them the land, telling stories of from when he was a god. 

Dream wasn't lonely anymore, he was content with his everything was. The gods fully returned his power and they agreed to let Dream venture back and forth to the universe back down to the lands if he wanted to. 

Dream stayed on the lands. He was the protector of it all. Him and his blobs took care of everything, he sent his blobs to the SMP to watch over them.

It wasn't all perfect, Dream was still afraid the SMP hated him so he never visited but other than that, it was okay. Dream was happy.

He thinks the SMP is happy too, and that's all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this I'm so sorry about the shitty ending
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated I will kiss u if you comment  
> also!! i made a twitter so if you wanna chat with me go follow me there  
> @willowspore :)  
> or take a link https://twitter.com/willowspore

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and critique is greatly accepted :)


End file.
